


【悠泰】无望

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【悠泰】无望

“做过吗？”  
“做过。”  
“和男人也？”  
“……没有。”  
“那做下面的话……”  
“没有关系的。”

李泰容随着中本悠太的靠近往后退了两步，背抵在卫生间冰凉坚硬的墙壁上，面前是他自己招惹来的，心里的魔障。  
中本悠太先握着他的手，身体靠近，呼吸贴着李泰容的颈侧滑过去，掌心贴着李泰容的腰侧，偏过脸，在脸颊上轻轻亲了一下。  
“还好？”  
“嗯。”  
“那闭上眼睛。”  
不甚平稳的呼吸凑近到鼻尖的时候，李泰容有些紧张，下意识抬起手抓住了中本悠太的衣服下摆。  
“不想继续随时可以结束。”中本悠太贴在腰侧的手按了按，李泰容被突然的刺激麻了一遍身子，张开手把中本悠太的手臂抓在手里，依然紧闭着眼，犹豫了一下，微微撅起嘴。  
看不见的面前的人忍不住笑了一下，很快又收敛住，嘴唇贴上来，在李泰容唇上吻了一下，又吻了一下，顿了顿，看李泰容没有抗拒的意思，才含着下唇仔细地吮吸，手下用了力，握着李泰容的腰向自己贴得更近一些。  
两个人的下体隔着裤子贴在一起，李泰容的腿有些发软。他回忆着屏幕里恋人们在接吻时的样子，如同梦里看见的那样，耗尽仅剩的胆量主动抬起手臂抱着中本悠太的肩，失去手臂的遮挡和保护的身体全数暴露在腰侧的手之下，战战兢兢地贴近中本悠太。  
手掌贴着身体，从腰侧抚摸着来到背后，把李泰容抱进怀里，李泰容试着模仿中本悠太的动作，主动吮吸着对方的嘴唇，不经意间发出渴求的“啧啧”声响，吓得停了下来。  
“这不是没做过吗……”  
李泰容原以为中本悠太会停止这场带着欺瞒的欢愉，却被捧起脸，贴着嘴唇磨蹭着，“是初吻吗？……那好好感受一下吧。”  
与其说是接吻，倒不如说是单方面地在被品尝着。嘴唇被仔细吮吸过，舌尖也被勾夺过去，甚至还被反侵入口腔，李泰容死死抱着身前人的肩背，仿佛自己里里外外全都被标记了一番。  
单纯的恶趣味掠夺结束，李泰容靠着中本悠太喘着气，耳朵被温热的唇舌轻咬着逗弄，让李泰容只能更急促地喘息着，背后的手已经探进了衣服里，贴着肌肤暧昧地游走，诱导着手下的身体一阵阵颤栗。  
李泰容别过脸，脖颈便被唇齿捕获，在深埋着动脉的薄薄皮肤上，先用唇舌舔舐，再咬在牙间，叼起来细细磨着，又用柔软湿热的舌尖抚慰，一只手已经来到李泰容胸前，指尖捻着乳头逗弄，感受着它在指间变硬，另一只手往下伸去，抓着过分瘦削的屁股在手里揉弄。  
“屁股上都没什么肉。”  
李泰容听到中本悠太笑了下，张不了口反驳，退了退，又靠回墙上，屁股上硌着中本悠太的手。  
然而裤子前面便紧接着被打开来，中本悠太的另一只手拉下了李泰容的裤子拉链，把有些涨硬的阴茎从内裤里掏出来，握在手里，明晃晃地在李泰容眼皮子底下揉弄着，让它变得更硬一些。李泰容别过脸，仰头靠着墙，在中本悠太的手下，从前端流出些许精液。  
“挺大的，只是被操有点可惜了。”  
李泰容刻意躲开中本悠太的视线，压抑着被手指逗弄着前端带来的快感。  
“以前没有做过爱，第一次就是被操到高潮的话，可能以后都没有办法不靠后面射精了，嗯？”  
李泰容有些慌乱地转回头，看到中本悠太勾着嘴角像是取笑的表情，才反应过来被耍了一招。  
中本悠太突然蹲了下去，“先让你射一次。”他扶着李泰容的阴茎贴在嘴边，抬起头叫李泰容低头看，张开嘴，把那根东西裹在嘴里。  
他的阴茎被中本悠太含着，用嘴。李泰容靠着墙，忍耐不住地挺起腰，把自己送进中本悠太嘴里，视线落在面前的镜子里的自己脸上，失神地看着那张沉沦在欲望里却还在挣扎的脸，直到他意识到自己射了出来，慌忙低头去看，中本悠太正擦掉嘴边的些许精液站起来。  
“明明是在做爱吧，泰容一点反应也没有，也不叫。”  
李泰容生生把“你想要我做什么反应”咽了回去，“那我应该做什么？”  
“先脱衣服吧，做爱不应该把衣服脱掉吗？口交的时候不就要脱掉裤子吗。”  
李泰容抓着衣服下摆犹豫了一下，干脆地脱了上衣，余光瞥见镜子里自己从腰侧显露出来的肋骨，下意识伸手挡了挡。  
中本悠太拉开他的手，搭在裤子上，看着李泰容慢慢弯下腰，自己把裤子脱掉，赤身裸体站在面前。  
“别看了……”  
中本悠太挡在李泰容面前，把镜子里的李泰容遮住，解开裤子，牵着李泰容的手去摸他已经勃起的阴茎，毫无阻碍地。  
“你摸摸。等一会就要插在你身体里了。”  
李泰容握着它，脑子里混乱一片。  
“还可以停下的，”中本悠太贴着他的耳朵，手指沾了润滑用的东西在入口按揉，“还来得及。”  
“不就是做爱吗。”  
怎么比得上什么也不做更痛苦呢。  
“……好。”  
中本悠太的指尖浅浅地插了进去，曲起指节，小幅度地转了转，吻着李泰容皱起来的眉间，一下子把整根手指插了进去。  
身体里的异物感带来的不仅仅是不适，更多的是不安。李泰容尽力让自己适应手指恶意的无规律挑拨，手里握着中本悠太的阴茎跟着胡乱地抚弄，直到在后穴为交欢做铺垫的手指增加到四根，中本悠太才停下来，握着李泰容的大腿根往上抬，“抬起来，圈着我。”  
李泰容顺从地按中本悠太的要求抬起双腿圈着他的腰，阴茎在会阴蹭着，湿漉漉的像是做足了准备随时要侵犯他。恐惧于这个姿势的毫无支撑，李泰容的手臂也只能紧紧抱着中本悠太，完全地依靠着中本悠太。  
“要进去了。”  
中本悠太顶着他的入口，试探着往里顶进一点点，李泰容感觉身体被一寸寸慢慢撑开，再全部被中本悠太塞满，发酸发胀，但是满满当当地填满着他。  
李泰容喘着气，抬眼去看镜子里的自己，张开大腿死死夹着中本悠太的腰，手臂攀着中本悠太的肩，在看不分明的地方，让中本悠太进入自己的身体，用不该交欢的地方接纳他。  
眼角被反复地舔舐着，李泰容恍惚想起自己眼角的疤，在下一个顶撞里难耐地叫出声，把深夜里的他人抛在脑后，沉溺于这个短暂的拥抱里。  
阴茎在李泰容身体里戳弄着，高潮后李泰容摇摇晃晃地任中本悠太抱着操，身体里射进中本悠太的精液后没了力气，靠着墙被慢慢放下来休息。  
简单休息过后，中本悠太要往旁边走，李泰容立刻伸手拉住他，摇着头拒绝了中本悠太让他尽快清理的话，指尖犹犹豫豫地在中本悠太掌心磨蹭。  
“还想做吗？”  
李泰容点点头，被拉起来面对着镜子压在洗手台上。  
“好好记住这个画面。”中本悠太咬着李泰容的肩膀用力吮吸着留下印记，打开李泰容的身体，把尚未完全勃起的阴茎插进去，比起刚刚更加猛力地挺动着，抱着李泰容的腰一次次顶进他的身体里，“记住我。”  
李泰容呜咽着把脸低下去，马上又抬起来，从镜子里看着身后的中本悠太。  
他分不清眼角的泪是为了什么。但归根到底都是为了一个人。

—END—


End file.
